1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, in particular, to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept further relates to load conductors for circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. Typically, circuit breakers include an operating mechanism which opens electrical contact assemblies to interrupt the flow of current through the conductors of an electrical system in response to such fault conditions.
FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, for example, show a circuit breaker 1 including a molded housing 3 (partially shown). The operating mechanism 5 is enclosed by the housing 3, and includes a pivotal poleshaft 7 (FIG. 2B) structured to open and close electrical contact assemblies 9, which are also disposed within the molded housing 3. The electrical contact assemblies 9 generally comprise a conductor assembly 11 including a movable contact assembly 13 having a plurality of movable contacts 15 (one movable contact 15 is shown in FIG. 2B), and a stationary contact assembly 17 having a plurality of corresponding stationary contacts 19 (one stationary contact 19 is shown in FIG. 2B). The movable contact assembly 13 is electrically connected to a generally rigid conductor 21 (e.g., load conductor) of the conductor assembly 11 by flexible conductors, commonly referred to as shunts 23 (FIG. 2B).
A mounting hardware assembly 25 mounts the load conductor 21 within the circuit breaker housing 3. That is, a plurality of fasteners (see, for example, fasteners 27,29,31,33,35 all shown in FIG. 1) must be assembled and fastened in order to fasten (e.g., secure) the load conductor 21 with respect to a desired portion 37 of the circuit breaker 1. In the non-limiting example of FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, the mounting hardware assembly 25 includes a bolt 27, first and second washers 29,31 (both shown in FIG. 1), sleeves 33 and nut plates 35. The nut plates 35 are sized and configured to be disposed within corresponding recesses 37 of the circuit breaker housing 3, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. Thus, the bolts 27 are inserted through the load conductor 21 and sleeves 33 and are fastened (e.g., tightened) to the nut plates 35 within the recesses 37 to secure the load conductor 21 to the housing 3.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, and in load conductors therefor.